


Raggedy Daddy

by bringmebackmyraggedyman (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Baby, Bedroom, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Romance, Time baby, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bringmebackmyraggedyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>0 Saved. 1 Survivor.<br/>-----------------------<br/>"River?"<br/>"Yes Sweetie?"<br/>"Have you ever wanted a child?"<br/>"Are you asking?"<br/>"Yes, wait no I mean, do you want a child, or have you ever wanted a child?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>The Doctor smiled as his wife curled up to him, bare feet squeaking on the TARDIS couch.<br/>"/Yes/ or Yes?"<br/>River looked up to him, eyes full of glee.<br/>"/Yes/"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW Rory and Amy know that River sacrificed herself for the Doctor and think she is dead. It has been 3 years since they saw the Doctor.

"River! Stay where you are! Im coming to get- _OW_ "  
River stood up from the cold floor where she had been laying unconscious only moments ago.  
"And what sort of time do you......oh!" Rivers brow furrowed in confusion, as she finally took in her surroundings.  
"Im alive!" The doctor shouted is agreement as he sprinted down corridor, dodging sparks and the shadows as he went. River started to giggle but was interrupted by a loud buzzing noise.  
"River RUN!"

When they got to the TARDIS, they were both panting and laughing. Their escape was mostly silent except for the sudden warnings that one of them would shout if they saw the other was in danger.   
"So"  
 _Panting_  
"Library"  
 _Heavy breathing_  
"You rescued me?"  
Through deep gasps for air, The Doctor managed to sigh a 'Yes'. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a deep kiss, both leaning against the TARDIS.  
"Come on sweetie, the Vashta Nerada dont like to wait around."

As they entered the TARDIS, The Doctor was sure he heard a buzz-like catcall coming from somewhere. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_2 Months Later..._

River beamed and pretended she hadn't woken up as she spied a dark, gangly silhouette enter the room, carrying a tray. "River?" He whispered, setting down the tray beside him as he sat down next to the sleeping body of his wife. He smiled and bent down to bop her on the nose, before she wrapped her arm round his neck, kissing him lightly then hugging him. "Thank you, sweetie." 

"I think we should tell my parents I'm alive, don't you think? Also that me and you are Linear now and we wont forget each other."  
River sauntered into the room, wearing a white, toga-like dressing gown. The Doctor gaped at he sight of her, and reminded himself how lucky he was to have her. "Honey, I was just thinking the same thing. Come along, Song!" He grinned and flipped a dozen levers before he twirled round and hugged his wife. He held her shoulders,smiling. "Quick, go get dressed before we arrive."

"Roryyyyy! Answer the door!"  
"No! Just pause it and go nd answer the door! im busy!"  
Amelia Pond huffed in annoyance. She paused the TV, set down the remote and picked up a sword from under the sofa. There had been 3 aliens knocking at her door in the past 6 months, and she was making sure no more came knocking. Slowly, the fiery-haired girl dragged herself to the door, an lifted her eye to the peep-hole.

_Thunk.  
_ "Amy? What's the matter?" Rory flung himself down the stairs, to see his wife slumped against the door, face soaked with tears, the sword embedded into the ground next to her. "Amy?" He ran up to her and lifted her into his arms with a grunt. He opened the door and gasped. 

 

 


	2. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace,  
> for now,  
> at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW WHEN YOU MAKE SOMETHING AND YOU EXPECT NOBODY TO LIKE IT WELL I FELT LIKE THAT AND YOU GUYS LIKE IT THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE WHAT DO I DO I CAN'T HANDLE PRAISE HELP.
> 
> In other words I would actually literally kiss all of you if I met you. On the mouthy place.
> 
> Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit badly written, I do generally everything better if I am sleepy/had no sleep for like 3 days/havent eaten much and I have done the opposite of those. OH WELL.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS/THAT/IDK MEANT TO ME.
> 
> oh god sorry if i let you all down

"River? No... that's not possible. You're dead. I'm dreaming. This is that Dream Lord thing all over again. Isn't it?"  
Rory put Amy down, holding her to his chest, gaping.  
"If I may interrupt Rory-" The Doctor stepped out from behind River, beaming and exuding joy, "me and your daughter, my wife, have very good news. Amy, cheer up. We're not dead!" The Doctor slipped round River, taking Amy into his arms. "Come on, Pond. No need to be upset." He stepped away, smiling at her. He put his arm round River, pulling her close, then nudged her, as if to say 'Do something!'.  
"Hello mum, hi dad." River smiled sheepishly, holding out her arms for whichever parent decided to hug her. Both parents ran forward, bursting into conversation, asking her how she was, where has she been, any new news, the lot.

"So, what have you two been up to since that bumbling idiot rescued you?" Amy giggled, nodding towards the Doctor. Her and Rory were seated on a sofa, facing the Doctor and River in another. "Not much, really. We were going to visit the planet Zalthorim weren't we sweetie?" The curly-haired woman exclaimed, raising her eyebrows towards the Doctor, who was looking around the room, focused. "Yes. Um, what? Zalthorim, home of the Wonderchildren. Not really children, just look like it. Amy, do you usually have people round?" The Doctor stood up, making motions of some sort with his hands. "Um, maybe, why?" The Doctor spun round, pointing to his sofa and Amy's." There are two sofas. Why two? You don't each have a sofa do you?" He beamed. "Do you have sofa wars? I love sofa wars!" He sat down again, realizing he was being a bit rude. "Sorry". "Come on sweetie, we best be off. See you round, mum, dad." "Now River, you take care. Me and Rory aren't there to save both of you nowadays." Amy winked at River, seeing them out the door. "So your childhood imaginary friend and our best friend time traveller most feared thing in the cosmos is married to our psychopath daughter who grew up with us and was trained to kill her husband?" "Yes, stupidface." "Okay."

\----------------------------------------

"River."  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
The Doctor smiled as his wife curled up to him, bare feet squeaking on the TARDIS couch.  
"Have you ever wanted a family?"  
"We have one dear."  
"I mean, River........Have you ever wanted a child?"  
"Are you asking?"  
"Perhaps."  
"I do now."  
River looked up to her husband, who's eyes were closed and head resting back, mouth locked in a smile. She wrapped her arm round his nack and pulled him into a kiss, smiling.  
"Super squeaky bum time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna keep the chapters short but gonna write them often.  
> So, short but fast or long but slow?
> 
> God that sounds like an innuendo.
> 
> Happy RiverxDoctor appreciation day!


	3. Hot and Piping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I'm a terrible person.  
> But I'm great at procrastinating!  
> ALSO IM SO SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTER IT WAS AWFUL EW

1 Month Later.....

 

River yawned as she raised her hands into the air, accidentally hitting the Doctor's chin as she did so.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"For having an unusually large chin, darling."

The Doctor literally rolled out of bed, letting out a surprised yelp as he hit the floor. "Not used to that side of the bed" he grumbled, rubbing his neck. River grinned, lifting herself out of the giant bed that she had occupied 90% of.

"I think," announced the Doctor, "breakfast sounds like a good idea. And clothes!". "Clothes are optional." River laughed, smacking the Doctor on the bum as she walked past him, causing him to blush madly. as she walked out, the TARDIS presented her with a wardrobe, instead of a corridor. "Fine! Clothes it is." She flicked through the clothes, plucking out a tardis blue tank top and beige shorts. "Thats my Sexy" whispered the Doctor fondly as he leant on the orange bedroom wall, now fully clothed. The closet de-materialised as River finished putting her lipstick on, making a sighing noise as it did so.

 

"Doctor? Why on earth did the TARDIS make that noise?" spoke a familiar voice from somewhere in the corridor. The Doctor suddenly became very alert, ushering River behind a corner, and leaning against the doorframe awkwardly. "Rose Tyler!" He exclaimed at the approaching figure, spreading his arms. The small blonde giggled, hugging him. "New face, huh?" Suddenly her brow furrowed, looking over his shoulder. "Doctor?" "Yes?" "There is a dress on the floor by your bed." The tall man suddenly blushed, arms flailing about. "That, um, is m-" "My dress, Doctor." River stepped out, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder. "You must be the famous Rose Tyler! How nice to meet you!" She said, extending a hand. "Who the hell 'er you?"  River dropped her hand,and her smile with it. "River song. Mrs. Doctor." She lifted her other hand, revealing a rainbow crystal ring on her finger. The Doctor's eyes widened, then morphed into a stern look. "I thought I said I didn't like you wearing that." "Yes, sweetie, you do." "No I don't!" "Rule 1, the Doctor lies." Rose stepped forward with a sarcastic smile on her face. "I thought it was don't wander off?" River chuckled, looking at the evidently uncomfortable blonde. "The Doctor lies."

 

"So, Rose, what are you doing here and how did you find the TARDIS?" Rose sat forward, elbows resting on a large kitchen table.

"Ladies first." SHe glared at River, who was flipping through and old book written in some language made of circles with lines and smaller circles in. "How long 'ave you two been married?" River chuckled, eyes still glued to her book. "Well, its complicated, but I would say, around 400- River. Don't you dare teach Gallifreyan to your students. And don't even think of taking that book into the classroom with you." he walked up behind the woman, placing his hands beside hers and leaning into her crazy curls. "I wasn't, I swear." She smiled coyly, planting a kiss on his lips, plain as day for Rose to see. When she wasn't looking, the Doctor leant down into RIver's curls. "How far along are you?" he whispered. "About 2 weeks, but time lord pregnancies are short arent they?" She replied, voice low. "Am I interrupting something?" Both River and the Doctor looked up, shaking their heads. "So, have you thought of any names? For the baby?" River gave her a confused look and went back to reading, while the Doctor pulled his sonic out, pointing it at Rose. "Anti- perception filter contacts. Hello Torchwood!" He squawked. "Torchwood says Hi and congratulations. And Jack asks again if you have thought of any names." River looked up at hr husband, and then to Rose. "If It's a girl, Lila. If a boy, well, sweetie can't decide between Ianto or Tyler." She grinned, laughing at her husband's frantic blushes. Rose's eyes widened, silently asking if the Tyler was after her. "Yes. Tyler.  After you." The silly man-child said. finally sitting down. "Jack apparently just giggled then went all sad. You do know Ianto died in Jack's arms right? Defending the earth."

"Yes. That's why we chose it. In memory."

"Well, I'm going to go now. It was nice seeing you two, but I hadn't realised you regenerated. And don't name the baby after me." She practically spat the words out, storming towards the exit. The Doctor sighed, putting his face in his hands.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls as River went around behind him, fixing his mistakes. She realised his hurt after what happened with Rose, and left the brakes on for him, surprising the Doctor when he went to turn the brakes back on. She put her hand on his, understanding. He still missed Rose, she helped him at a time when River couldn't. He looked into her eyes, and she did to his. They stayed like that for a while, until they were alerted by the TARDIS chirping. She smiled, wrapping her arm around her Doctor's waist. She kissed him goodbye as she stepped out the blue doors. A white light engulfed her, and she fell backwards and down, screaming his name._

 

"RIVER!" The Doctor screamed, grabbing at empty air. He realised where he was, in his bedroom. Alone. He slowly wiped hot tears off his cheeks, curling up into a ball. He wasn't ready for a family yet. Not yet.

 


End file.
